Life, Love, Hope, and Heroes
by Blade100
Summary: It is 2038. The world has fallen to evil, and corruption from Night. Heroes have either deserted, cannot help, or are fighting for this little blue planet. All hope lies... in love, in hope, in a Hero. A hero named.... Blade100.


A/N An end/death story? WHAT!? Spider-man has like…three of them! Now stop arguing and read! Don't own the song, just Alex and Night

**Note, the following story takes place about…. 20-30 years into the FUTURE!!**

Hero

"And he spoke, 'Fear not the Unknown, fear not the Dark, love and preserve yourself in Night, as I have. Preserve yourself in eternal Night, and hail the God. Only then, will you granted eternal joy as a servant of Night!"

Dragon sighed and walked away as the crowd listened to the Preacher. For five years, Dragon had been part of the resistance, the Leader actually. All the others were fighting as well, fighting against Night.

"Hello?" Dragon asked, taking her cell phone out.

For ten years, Night has ruled over Earth, and has been hunting for the Hyper Force.

By the year, 2010, Earth and Shuggazoom shared a sister relationship, trading and defending the other.

By 2012, December 21 Night formed an army of genetically made mutants. After years of fighting, Earth was captured. To save Shuggazoom, Dragon and the Resistance destroyed all information on where Shuggazoom was, and stopped Night's reign from spreading.

Night failed to take Shuggazoom, but Earth was still his. And it seemed that would be that way forever.

"Dragon, we need you at the meeting, move!"

"Coming hun."

"Cute," Matt commented. "Just get over here."

* * *

"An air strike would never work!" Mac yelled. "And a sea strike would get kill in an instant! We need to find a GOOD way into Night's Tower."

Mac, Matt, and Dragon, along with a group of shoulders were gazing at a hologram of a dark, black spire with a series of spikes coming out. The tower was huge in size, and had turrets all over it.

"Atleast we're thinking of plans! You're just complaining!" Matt yelled.

"Guys!" Dragon yelled. "Shut up!"

"So… the Resistance Thing going well?"

Everyone turned to see a man, cigar in hand.

The man had a black jacket on hi shoulders with the zipper open and unzipped. He had black sunglasses on, and long tanned pants. He had a white A-shirt and had black shoes with white lines. His hair was a mop top style, and black as the night sky.

"Blade100…"

"Please. I outgrew that kid name LONG ago," he said, puffing out some smoke. "Call me Alex. Or Al, if ya want." ((Is that my real name? Maybe…maybe not))

"Fine, 'Al'. Now get out," Mac ordered.

"Why?"

"Cause you deserted us years ago when we needed you!" Matt yelled. "Night takes over, and you leave to WHO KNOWS WHERE!"

"Ouch, harsh much? Dragon? Anything?" Alex asked.

Dragon looked at Matt and nodded. Dragon and Alex walked into her room and the boy leaned against the wall as Dragon sat on her bed.

"Well?" Alex asked

"… I don't know why you keep asking, you refuse to help us."

"Psh, don't know why you're fighting. The world has gone to Hell, and Night's pulling it deeper."

"And I don't know why you're NOT fighting! You've hated Night, always have! The only reason you probably haven't killed yourself is because of Her!"

"Don't speak of her!" Alex cried out. "I loved her, and she could be dead! I can't keep living without her! I can't take it! It's like I'm losing my mind! If I can't have…if I can't **love her**…… then I think I'm going to die."

"…We have word she might be alive. We don't know it might just be a lie. But if you really think you can't go on… then wouldn't it be right to fight against him?"

Alex took a deep breath and a tear traveled down his eye. "I love her… if there is any hope that she is alive…"

"Will you fight…?" Dragon asked, walking up to him. "One last time?"

"…For Her and Her alone."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"Mommy?" Lili asked.

"Mommy is going to go and make he monsters go away," Dragon said and lifted a small baby girl who had Dragon's eyes, but Matt's hair.

"Kids… I never would have seen that coming," Alex laughed.

"Bye Dad," a Mini-Matt named Troy said, hugging his Dad.

"Se ya kid," Matt said, patting his head.

A girl that looked like a mini Dragon stared at Alex.

"Call me Uncle Alex and I'll beat you down."

"Alex!"

"Right, right. Sorry," the man said. He then went on his knees. "Don't worry. I swear, on the fact that good always wins in the end that we'll win."

"…You're nicer than Mom and Dad said."

"Always am, kid."

"Ready?" Dragon asked.

Alex slipped off his jacket and put on a black bullet poof vest, and put on a pair of silver goggles and placed them over his eyes. "Let's refrain from dying, hm?"

"Cute."

* * *

"This stinks… in more than one way," Alex groaned.

"Can it," Matt ordered as they, and a group of Resistance troops walked through the sewer water.

"There," Dragon said, pointing at a few bars above them. Dragon looked at a trooper, who held a scanner. The troop nodded and Dragon pushed the bars off. "Come on," Dragon said and helped Matt up and the others followed.

The Resistance fighters looked around/ Alex's eyes widened and he saw, **Prison East way**.

"Prison…" Alex whispered. He then let out another faint whisper and ran off.

"Alex!" Dragon yelled.

"I can't believe it! He ditched us again!" Matt yelled.

"Commander Dragon, Nightstrikers!" a troop screamed, but was quickly shot and killed.

"ATTACK!" Dragon yelled, and pulled out a sword as dozens of mutants with black armor ran in.

* * *

"RAGH!" Alex yelled and punched the guard into the wall, killing him instantly.

"Alex?!" a female voice yelled from inside the cage.

"Yeah…it's me," Alex whispered, looking into the cage. Alex grabbed the cage and ripped it open. She then fell into her arm, injured from mistreatment, but still oh so beautiful.

"You're alive," Alex cried, tears raining down his cheeks.

"Yeah… Dragon and the others…"

"They're alive; they're going to fight Night. Now let's get out of here!"

"What!? We can't leave them! YOU can't leave them!" she yelled, taking Alex's hand.

"…I…I can't. I'm not a hero, I never was! I was just some lucky kid… I'm no hero…"

SLAP!

"Never. Say. That," she ordered. She then put her arms around Alex's neck and kissed him. She then pulled away. "You ARE a hero. You always have been. Now go and show everyone else…"

_Let me be your Hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?_

"You gonna be okay?"

She just smiled and picked up the guard's gun. "I'll manage."

"Good," Alex whispered. He then took her shoulders in his hands and kissed her. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around her.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms tonight_

Wet tears fell into the kiss, and Alex and her let go. They looked at each other's eyes, still only inches apart.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie?  
Would you run away?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight_

"And I, you."

* * *

"NIGHT!!" Alex screamed, ripping the door open. Dragon and Matt were lying on the ground, injuries visible, but they were alive. "Get away from them!"

"So…you yet live."

"ALEX!" Matt and Dragon yelled.

A being stepped forward, his cloak waving with every step... an exact copy of Alex stood, with a long white cloak and trenchcoat.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"It ends Night… no more… no more death, no more pain from you!" Alex yelled.

"You think you can beat me? You think you can kill me and stop my reign?" Night asked. "There is no more hope! Hope will die when Dragon and her little 'hubby' die! I RULE! I AM GOD! I AM THE LORD! I RULE ALL WORLDS!"

"NO!" Alex yelled. "Wherever there is life, there is hope. Wherever there is hope, I WILL FIGHT!!"

_I just want to hold you  
I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care  
You're here tonight_

Alex tackled his evil copy and the two went through the wall. They fell over and landed at the edge, nearly falling hundreds of feet to the ground.

The clouds above them grew black and formed together. Rain fell from the sky as Alex and night fought. Kicks and punches slammed into each other as they fought. They grabbed each other's arms and held each other at arm length, grappling. They then both pulled back their heads and slammed them into each other.

"IT ENDS!" Night yelled, punching Blade100 and grabbing his neck. The evil doppelganger grabbed the original's neck and lifted him into the air, down below lied hundreds of people, watching the fight. "You have lost! GIVE UP!"

"You…must not have been paying attention… Where there is life…there is hope…and where there is hope…I WILL FIGHT!" Alex screamed and kicked Night's chest with his foot.

Alex then landed on the tower and grabbed Night by the collar of his cloak. He saw Dragon, Matt, and Her watching him and smiled. The mighty hero threw Night over, and let him go straight down.

"He did it!" Dragon cheered, and looked at Matt and Her.

"YEAH!" She and Matt yelled.

"NO!! I will not go alone!" Night yelled.

Suddenly he grabbed Blade100's foot and pulled him down. The hero grabbed the edge with his hands, but Night's weight pulled him down.

"I WILL NOT BE THE ONLY ONE TO DIE THIS DAY!"

"Yeah…your army will follow," Alex whispered.

Night's hand morphed into a pickaxe like weapon and the killer stabbed it into Alex's back. The man screamed in pain, but as luck had had it in a way, Night began falling down, with his pickaxe arm ripping through Alex's skin.

As Night fell to his deatyh Alex pushed himself back on to the tower. His back bleeding as She, Dragon, and Matt ran to him. As Alex lay on the ground, he began to die he whispered a song to each, but mostly Her.

_I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away_

_And I can be your hero_

"You are…you are my hero," She whispered and tears fell down her eyes as she kissed Alex's lips.

"Good… I'll see you guys in Heaven…" Alex whispered, his last breathe out, and his soul…gone like the wind.

* * *

"We celebrate this day, as the day freedom was reborn. As the day, hope was restored. Hope for a better day, hope that good can and **will** beat evil, wherever it turns up," Dragon said. "We celebrate this day, where a hero was reborn, and gave his life for his love, his friends, and the rest of the world. We celebrate this day, as day Alex AKA Blade100, gave his life to save the world!" Dragon yelled as the Resistance troops pulled down the large cover to reveal a large statue of Alex, looking up into the sky, and pointing a fist into the air.

On the bottom of the statue laid the words…

**WHERE THERE IS LIFE, THERE IS HOPE. WHERE THERE IS HOPE, THERE WILL BE HEROES TO PRESERVE IT  
**

**END**

So…good? Also I didn't tell you my lover's name because…I don't want you to know her name. I do love a girl, but…who knows? Maybe it's not love. We never know. R n R, everyone. Here's hoping for me and her!


End file.
